Dragons Live Among the Ice
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: The Dragon Riders crash on an unknown island. With Hiccup injured, Astrid's desperate to save him. Fortunately, a certain pack of talking animals, including a mammoth family, two sloths, and a timid molehog come to the rescue. Meanwhile, the other riders bump into an unlikely Mobian. Includes Brave and Sonic as well as other cameos.
1. Prologue

**Okay people, this is Book Two of my series, Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

** Dragons Live Among the Ice **

As the rain continued its unwavering downpour, the group of figures emerged from the fog. Two of these figures were dragons, the other being a girl carrying someone with a prosthetic left foot.

"Stay with me, Hiccup. Come on, stay with me." Astrid pleaded, wiping the mix of her tears and Hiccup's blood from her hands, "Please, stay awake!"

Hiccup groaned weakly in response to her pleas and soon, a small cavern appeared from the fog. Astrid quickly searched the cavern, but found it empty and quickly pulled Hiccup in, being careful around the areas that she knew were wounded. As she did this, Stormfly and Toothless spread their wings over the entrance, keeping any further rain from getting inside. Astrid started searching through her satchel and the saddles, finally managing to find some medical supplies, and turned back to Hiccup to treat his wounds as best as she could.

His face was paler than before, which made the bloody gash on his forehead even more prominent than it was, and his left foot was oddly curved showing that the leg was broken above the prosthetic. This seemed to be the case with his right arm as well, but what seemed to be most severe was the large gash along his left side. The wound stretched from his belt, along his back, and up to his left shoulder. She even thought she saw some bone appear from the torn flesh. Astrid grabbed a flask and quickly poured some water inside before dumping it out over the wound. She then used the cotton bandages to wrap his stomach and shoulder, then tied splints around the broken limbs and cleaned his forehead.

As it continued pouring, the temperature dropped rapidly. Soon, both Astrid and Hiccup were shivering violently. Fortunately, Toothless and Stormfly lit a fire and Astrid found a fur blanket on her saddle. As she wrapped the blanket around herself and Hiccup, she whispered a tearful plea to the heavens.

"Thor? Odin? Please, heal him; make him okay... please." She prayed as the thundering rain continued.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. When Things Go Amiss!

**Hello there. Sorry for the wait, but now you get to read about how the events of the first chapter came to be. It's flashback time. **

**Disclaimer: What did you think, a 14 year old owns DreamWorks, I don't think so. **

**P.S. There will be a Star Wars character in this, but only one, from "The Clone Wars." And, words from anyone that you know has a Scottish/English accent, those aren't typos, it just fits how they talk. To the invader teen 14 an answer to your question:Will Omega, Marine and Metal Sonic make an appearance in this story? You're going to need to read until the note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Watch your left!"

"Don't retreat!"

"Push forward!"

"Tighten our flank!"

It had been a normal week in Berk(well, as normal as possible). The dragon riders had been practicing and Snotlout kept failing due to Hookfang's "uncompromising" attitude, when the horns to signal an attack, howled around the island. As they flew out to see the enemy -Snotlout picking up Merida- they were astounded to see a armada of at least two hundred ships, if not, more, armed to the teeth with angry Beserkers. Behind, Hiccup and the others saw three giant metal blimp-like objects flying toward them.

"Eggman," Hiccup said under his breath at the sight of the vehicles.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs panted as he and Meatlug ran up from the village, "Dagur and Ingrid have charged the beaches. Stoick and Alvin(don't understand, watch Dragons, season 2 finale) are holding the ground. What should we do."

"Okay," Hiccup commanded, "Fishlegs, get Sonic and the others, Snotlout, Merida, you clear the beaches, get rid of some ships, then join us."

With that, the friends split up, readying to combat the enemy threat.

* * *

_"clck clck clck clck clck,"_ came the habituated clicking of Admiral Trench's fangs, "Ready the next platoon, while they're weak."

As the Harch admiral stroked the robotic replacement of his left chelicerae with one of his three left arms, each replaced with a cybernetic, Eggman walked onto the bridge of the vessel.

"Admiral," Eggman asked, "How goes the battle?"

"So far," Trench replied, "the battle is leaning in our favor,_ clck clck clck clck clck._"

"Good, good," Eggman replied, "As soon as we destroy the runt and that traitorous Alvin, we..." They were cut off by a ball of purple plasma shattering through one of the many green-tinted windows around the bridge, destroying several consoles and the droids controlling them. They turned to see three dragons zoom past, rapidly firing on their vessels.

"Trench," Eggman continued to stare out of the window, "keep the fleet focused here until I say, then order the remainder to retreat.

"But why?" Trench questioned.

"Because," Eggman replied, "We aren't here to win this fight, merely to get rid of a thorn in the side."

* * *

"It's good to have you watching me back again, Alvin." Stoick commented as Alvin grabbed a Berserker Warrior and knocked his teeth out.

"Well, the feelin's mutual, Stoick" Alvin replied as Stoick through another off the cliff right next to them. As they continued to fight, Snotlout, Merida and Hookfang swooped down, knocking all the remaining Berserkers into the ocean below, using Hookfang's tail.

"Snotlout, where's Hiccup?" Stoick questioned as he picked up his ax and whacked an incoming Berserker with the flat side.

"Up there," Snotlout simply pointed up to the massive sky-ships.

"Don' worry, we're goin'a help 'im out right now," Merida added, loading her bow without even looking.

Suddenly, Fishlegs passed overhead, followed shortly by Sonic, Cosmo, Tails and Amy, each on their respective dragons.

"See ya!" Merida and Snotlout shouted in unison before taking off to join the others.

"Be careful," Stoick shouted back to them.

"You know that they're not going to be careful, right?" Alvin remarked.

"You have no idea," Stoick simply replied.

* * *

"Ready, and... NOW!" Hiccup ordered, followed by Toothless and the other rider's dragons breathing fire into the hole, created by Barf and Belch, leading to the power room.(reactor, but, with Skrills, no batteries) As the Skrills took off out of the hole, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff followed Barf and Belch escaping the following explosion by an inch.

"AWESOME!" the twins screamed as the second of the three giant sky-ships exploded and collapsed in on itself before plummeting to the ocean below.

"Be ready for anyth...Ahh!" Hiccup was cut off as a bola encircled Toothless' tail and wings, causing them to crash land on the top of the last sky-ship and role into a net. As Hiccup struggled, Eggman walked over to the net, chuckling as he did.

"Dagur," he called into something (a communicator) on his arm, "Are you and Ingrid on the bridge yet?"

"Yes," Dagur replied.

"Good," Eggman remarked before pressing buttons on his boots and continuing to someone else, " Admiral Trench, we withdraw now."

:::

"Not without us you don't," Astrid remarked as the sky ship started to turn around, "EVERYONE!" She ordered, "Get your dragons to claw onto the hull when I say."

The entire group landed near the rear just as a demonic roaring came from underneath them.

"Now!" Astrid shouted.

All of the dragons managed to claw onto the hull just in time, as the ship took off at a tremendous speed. Within seconds, Berk was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to keep moving," Astrid ordered, as the ship slowed down to almost no movement at all.

"What about Berk?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We'll find our way back." Snotlout replied, before Merida added, "Duh."

"Or," Tuffnut added, "We could buy another one." "That's awesome," Ruffnut replied, "think of the destr..."

"SHUT UP!" All of the others replied.

"Ready," Astrid ordered, "and ATTACK!"

The dragons swooped along the edge of the ship, pulling up to where two of Eggman's bots were restraining Hiccup and and another unit were about to open fire on them. Sonic quickly leaped off Turbo, using his super speed to drill through both of the bots and freeing Hiccup from their grips, Stormfly and Astrid cut Toothless free and Merida sent an arrow through each of the execution bots' heads as Hiccup and Toothless flew off from the sky ship.

"Oh, no you don't," Eggman shouted, jumping to one of the grenade launcher, and loading a shrapnel grenade into it. He pointed it at Astrid, "I'm making your life heck, one way or another."

Eggman fired at Astrid. She saw it, but fear made her freeze when Hiccup and Toothless flew straight in front of her. The last thing she saw was the explosion from the grenade and the force of it knocking a bloodied, unconscious Hiccup and Toothless into her and Stormfly.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed as he saw the two humans and their dragons plummet down somewhere into the forest of the island to the west followed by the other riders, shocked at what they had just seen, and desperate to save their friends. "Finally, I've ridden myself of that runt," Eggman chuckled, "As for his friends..." Eggman turned to a circular storage container and unlocked it, revealing a robot duplicate of Sonic, "...I'm sure Metal Sonic can take care of them."

After being given his orders, Metal Sonic flew straight to the Island, his mission, eliminate the survivors.

* * *

**Well, Chapter 2 is done, and as for Omega and Marine, no they won't be appearing, but, I hope Metal Sonic makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. A Helping Trunk!

**So, Chapter 3 of the story is up. New characters to introduce and so on.**

**Just so you know, Eggman's sky ship looks like Grievous' flagship, The Invisible Hand, from Revenge of the Sith, but with Eggman symbols.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin,**

* * *

Toothless walked over towards Astrid, followed by Stormfly, and nudged her as she huddled by Hiccup, who had finally stopped shivering and seemed more comforted, despite his injuries.

"Oh Toothless," Astrid looked up with red, puffy eyes, "I'm sorry. Hiccup would have wanted me to check you for injuries."

Toothless cooed before he showed his injury-free body, minus several scales and his previously missing tail fin before giving a gummy smile and sticking his tongue out, in an attempt to make Astrid happy.

Astrid giggled at Toothless and patted him on the head before her face turned sad again as she turned to Hiccup. She had propped his head up with her satchel and had re-wrapped his side with a second layer of gauze as well as fashioning a sling around his broken right arm(thank Thor, he's a lefty). She'd placed the blanket over his body and had removed his soaked leather jacket and fur vest to dry.

"I hope he'll be alright," She said to no one in particular, "and I hope I find help soon."

* * *

"Peaches!" Louis squealed holding onto her hair as she dashed through the rain followed shortly by her mother and father, "YOUR DAD IS NOT HAPPY WITH US DATING."

"I know that," Peaches replied as she continued to run, "Hold on!"

"DO I HAVE A CHOICE?" Louis screamed.

"PEACHES!" Came the voice of her father, Manny, "WEINER!"

"MANNY!" Came the voice of Ellie who swung past him and landed with a thud on her feet, "Have you lost your mind, she's not a little girl anymore.

"I may have gotten slightly carried away..." Manny started before Ellie cut him off, "... SLIGHTLY! You nearly took Louis' head off.

"He ducked!"

As Manny and Ellie continued ranting, Peaches noticed something in the clearing up ahead. In the clearing, a patch of heavy foliage had been torn to shreds, past it sat a small crater.

"Woah," Peaches murmured as she walked forward, "What happened here?"

"Something I don't want to know about," Louis replied before realizing that Peaches was still going towards the crater, "Peach, wait!"

As Louis caught up to Peaches at the crater, Peaches gasped at what she saw.

"What!" Louis asked as Peaches stared down at the crater.

"Look!" Peaches pointed to the black scales partially wedged into the dirt, "It's exactly like the one I have," she looked at the scale before lifting her gaze and spotting the trail of blood leading off in the direction of the mountain.

Before Louis could say anything, Peaches had already picked him up and had run off in the direction of the trail.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Louis squeaked, "What do you think caused that blood trail? Huh?"

Peaches didn't respond and continued to run in the direction of the blood until she came upon a cave.

Suddenly, out came two scaly creatures, one as dark as night, the other as blue as day, sharp teeth at the ready, Louis squealed at this and the dark dragon roared. However, on this roar, Peaches and Louis managed to pick up a faint voice encrypted within.

_**"Be you harmful or harmless?"**_

"Um, harmless?" Peaches replied.

"You heard that voice as well," Louis asked before Peaches nodded to him and the creature "talked," yet again.

**_"Then please, help my friends."_**

The creature then pointed with its tail to the mouth of the small cave. Peaches walked over to it and looked in finding a dying fire and two young human, a boy and girl. The boy was unconscious and appeared to be very badly wounded, and the girl seemed to be very tired and appeared to have been crying a lot. The girl pulled the boy to her chest defensively, and trembled.

"Please," the girl looked up at the Mammoth and Molehog, "Help us?"

All of a sudden, Louis whimpered and ran into Peaches hair, before whispering, "Humans aren't supposed to talk."

Peaches simply rolled her eyes at this, smiling at her cowardly boyfriend and simply lowered herself to the girls level, "Hop on," She insisted to the seemingly unfazed girl.

"Thanks!" The girl weakly smiled as she picked up the scrawny, unconscious boy and climbed onto the back of Peaches.

"Peaches!" Manny appeared from the brush with Ellie, instantly spotting the two dragons either side of the cave and charged towards them, "Get away from my daughter!"

"No, Daddy, Stop!" Peaches shouted at her father, "They don't want to hurt me."

**_"It's true, we just need help for our friends,"_** the blue dragon replied.

Manny looked over to Peaches and saw the human girl cradling the wounded human boy.

"Your daughter offered to help me," The human girl said which startled Manny, but not Ellie, Peaches or Louis.

"Be that as it may..." Manny was interrupted by Ellie, "Really, Manny?

"But I..." Ellie gave Manny the death glare before he could continue, "Yes, dear."

"Come on," Ellie looked over kindly to the human girl and gave her an assuring smile, "We'll keep you safe."

With that, the three Mammoths and Molehog carried the two humans and lead the two dragons to their home.

* * *

"This is so tiring," Snotlout complained from Hookfang's back.

"How are you tired?" Sonic asked.

"Perhaps it's because our dragons have been walking around for hours and there's fun to do?" Ruff pointed out.

"More importantly, Hiccup and Astrid are nowhere to be found?" Merida added, lightly carving into the handle of her bow, "It's not a good feeling to know that yar' best friends are in trouble and ya' can't do anythin'."

"Wait, I know you were friends with Astrid beforehand, but when were you EVER friends with Hiccup," Snotlout questioned.

"When you you gave him a black eye and a chipped tooth," Merida pointed at Snotlout, "When Ruff bent his arm the wrong way and when Tuff pulled his leg out from under him as he was walking down the staircase. Remember that?"

"At least I changed, right?" Snotlout pointed out.

Merida sighed and smiled. He was so annoying at times.

As they continued something cracked in the brush ahead.

"What was that?" Tails questioned as he climbed form his dragon and looked around at the foliage that had surrounded them.

Before any of them could react, a blonde pelted Mobian fell through the foliage.

"Ahhhhh!" Tails screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" The Mobian screamed back, "Please don't hurt me. Please!"

"Huh?" Shadow realized that voice from his past, "Maria?"

The blonde Mobian looked up at the mention of her apparent name.

"Shadow?" She looked up and Shadow saw what she looked like. She was wearing a blue dress and had long, back-length hair, Much like the human version that Shadow remembered. But what stood out the most, was her sparkling, blue eyes. He had only ever seen those eyes on one living being. Maria.

"I thought you were dead?" Shadow questioned. "How did you survive?"

"I'll explain my story, but quickly, we have to move," she explained, "This place isn't safe at night."

With that, she told them to follow her, completely unaware that a pair of red glowing eyes were watching the group from the heavily overgrown trees above.

* * *

"Targets Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy and Sub-Targets Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, all acquired," The binary translator on the holographic computer screen that was relaying Metal Sonic's vision and report said to the grouping of evil-doers, "Targets Hiccup and Astrid un acquired. Unknown, named Maria, acquired. Proceeding to follow acquired targets."

"Maria?" Eggman mumbled under his breath.

As the hologram disappeared, the alliance talked amongst themselves about the robots report. Due to the fact that Alvin had re-allied himself with the Hooligans, their gathering was being held within the large flying ship. Eggman sat at the head of the table, Dagur and Ingrid sitting to one side, and a holographic representation of Trench from the bridge.

"It's clear to me that both Hiccup and Astrid are hurt and out of contact from the others," Dagur points out, which is why we must take them out as soon as possible."

"I agree," Eggman turned to Dagur, "but according to the files Metal Sonic sent me, the island is thwart with danger from ages passed, it seems to contain a rare grouping of harmless _and_ harmful animals from the Paeleolithic or Pleistocene era."

"Um, in Norse(English) please?" Ingrid questioned.

"The inhabitants of the island are from the Ice Age," Eggman put it more simply before looking at the blonde pelted, blue eyed Mobian on his personalized computer, "Meeting adjourned. We'll continue tomorrow."

Dagur and Ingrid nodded, stood and headed for their personal quarters. Trench's hologram stood and bowed slightly before turning off. Once the doors had sealed, Eggman leaned onto his right arm, tapping his neck lightly with his index finger as he thought about the strange appearance of the Mobian that sounded, looked like and was his long deceased cousin.

_How can this be?_ He thought to himself.

After an hour of pondering, his communicator came on. He stood from his chair, and pressed one of the many buttons on his wrist band. At this, the table and chairs slowly descended through the floor until the tabletop slid into place, becoming part of the floor, and all but the 4 previously empty chairs, gone.

Eggman pressed another button and four glass sheets rose from the ground in front of the chairs and soon, shadowed silhouettes appeared on the glass sheets as if they were actually sitting in the seats.

The first taking the mould of a short, balding, blue eyed man, sporting glasses, a white moustache and fine clothing of Weselton.

The second took the form of a rather tall, slender looking man, whose short, dark hair, (which was swept into spikes)pale skin, long robes and golden eyes could bring fear into any person's soul. In his hands, he contained a globe of black sand that would form into and out of different shapes.

The third was a thin woman, wearing a figure-hugging red dress and black cloak, which complimented her black hair and greyish eyes.

The fourth was a completely bald man with purple smoke flowing from his cloaked body. His eyes glowed red and his grotesque mouth resembled something out of a horror movie.

"Ah," Eggman cleared his throat and started talking, "I see this requires some attention."

"Indeed," The second man spoke with a strong English accent, "We want to know how quickly the plans are moving along."

"Not to fear, Pitch," Eggman assured the shadowed form, The plans are moving ahead as smoot has possible. We'll be able to start Project:Grimm Succession very soon."

"Is this a foolproof plan?" the women spoke up, "The pest I once called daughter needs to be taken care of, as well as her Kingdom of Corona.

"The same goes for Arendelle," The politician from Weselton spoke up. "The queen is a moster and as such, should be ridded of quickly."

"Yes, How can I be sure that these plans will affect the Guardians. We exist of another time." Pitch questioned.

"And how can I be sure it shall affect our alternate world of Minecraftia?" fourth member questioned.

"You need not worry," Eggman assured. "I have everything under control."

"For the sake of this council," The cloaked women spoke up, "We hope so."

At this, each contact fizzled out until only the fourth member remained.

"Do not underestimate your enemies as I have in the past," the fourth member told Eggman, "Like my enemies, Xephos and Honeydew, your enemies aren't as foolish as they seem."

Finally, the signal cut out and Eggman was left to ponder on this advice.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Since you already know one by name, can you tell me who you think the other Evil Council Members are?**

**Post a review with who you think they are.**

**1\. ?**

**2\. Pitch Balck**

**3\. ?**

**4\. ?**

**PS: I got the idea of sheets of holographic glass and chairs from Captain America 2.**


End file.
